


Hypothesis not fear

by CaptainEdgarOfTheHole



Series: Simmons Sucks at Feelings [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Simmons freaks out, other characters were mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainEdgarOfTheHole/pseuds/CaptainEdgarOfTheHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif is acting weird and Simmons want's to know why, but it may lead to him jumping to some very wrong conclusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothesis not fear

Simmons was so confused right now.

First the Meta came back and he finds out Agent Wash is suddenly the bad guy now (not that he was particularly pleasant before), then Sarge and Grif burst through a wall, a floating ball – who is somehow Church – saved them and then “collapsed”, THEN there was a desert, aliens, a mystery, an ass-kicking and now he was standing here, watching yet another of Tex and Church’s weird arguments.

Simmons had hoped that Grif would fill him in on exactly what was going in – like he said he would – but the lazy orange soldier had been acting super weird. And not just his normal super weird but like a concerning super weird.

Grif would barely say a word to him and when Simmons asked him something, he would stammer out a half-assed sarcastic response before finding a reason to get away from Simmons.

Just a few minutes ago Simmons had found Grif sitting around fiddling with his helmet, mumbling curses under his breath. Simmons had walked over and dropped down next to him on the random couch asking if he needed help – god knows that idiot had no idea what he was doing –, while he normally would have added a comment about how useless the orange soldier was, he was scared that Grif might be angry at him for something and was not going to risk making it worse.

Grif had jumped at the sound of Simmons’ voice which was odd as he was normally very aware of his surrounding – because of years of dodging Sarge while also being half asleep – so it was odd that he hadn’t heard him coming, he wasn’t exactly quiet about it. This means that Grif had either been too focused on fixing his helmet – unlikely, he had never bother to fix anything, not even the malfunctioning temperature control in his suit – or there was something serious on his mind – a rare and scary experience Simmons is sure –, either way Simmons was there to help.

Grif had just stared at him for a good minuted before stammering something about SHEILA/FILISS running some diagnostics on it before he just took off, leaving his helmet on the couch.

That’s when Simmons was sure that something was wrong.

Grif had to be mad at him for some reason. The orange soldier had only been so angry at him that he avoided him all of three times. The first lasted a day and was because Simmons had ratted Grif out to Sarge when he had caught the lazy soldier smoking behind the base. That had ended when Simmons had given him a box of Oreos that he snuck out of the supply room, while Sarge was busy begging command for some robot parts, as an apology. The second had lasted all of 6 hours and was because Simmons had been fed up with Grifs behaviour and burnt all of his junk food, the argument was resolved when he came back to find our Grif had actually cleaned the room like Simmons had asked him to and Simmons was forced to apologise – and do all of Grif’s duties for the next day – but the last was the by far the worst. The cold shoulder had lasted for two very long and boring weeks, Simmons barely remembered the ‘incident’. He had made an off handed comment about Grif’s patchwork skin, comparing him to Frankenstein’s monster. It had just been an off handed comment and Grif hadn’t even seemed to care at the time. But later on when he was yelling at the lazy soldier something seemed to snap and Grif had just punched him right in the jaw.

Simmons had done everything he could in order to get the orange soldier to forgive him. He ordered a whole box of cookie dough, he got Grif off of patrol for like four whole days, he even just went up to him and had apologised, sincerely, but none of it had worked. Simmons had begun to give up, he was just lying on his bunk staring at the ceiling when the door had burst open. Simmons had been so surprised he banged his head on the roof of his bunk and when Grif had just responded by calling him a name and falling asleep on his own bunk across the room.

After that, Simmons started to notice things about Grif’s attitude towards his appearance. Like how Grif never used the mirrors in the bathrooms, he even moved his locker so that he constantly had is back to the full length mirrors in there, and that the ‘accident’ that had destroyed the mirror in their shared room had conveniently occurred right after Grif had been let out of the med bay after the surgery and most importantly right now, Grif never _ever_ took his helmet off around people he knew for a fact wouldn’t be a prick about it.

And that’s why Simmons knew something was wrong when the orange soldier had left his helmet behind without a second thought. Grif was fine with being helmetless in front of Caboose as the blue soldier was so dumb that he didn’t even seem to notice Grif’s unconventional appearance, and Tucker would never make fun of Grif’s appearance as he himself had bright green, grid like lines down his neck and over his shoulder and bright green eyes as a result of his alien pregnancy. But there is no way – not even for all the Oreos in the world – that Grif would ever be without his helmet in front of Tex, Church and especially Sarge.

Simmons sat there just trying to figure out just what the hell could have happened from when Grif left to when he had saved Simmons. Could Sarge have said something to him? No. Grif never took anything Sarge said to heart. What about one of the blues? No. Caboose is incapable of being mean – even when he is trying –, Church is an asshole all the time so no one takes him seriously anymore and Tucker… Well if Simmons is actually being honest Tucker is actually a decent person – though granted a very annoying one – and since Junior he has a bit of a fatherly streak – which he tries very hard to hide under his constant innuendos – so Simmons doesn’t think that he could have said anything that would upset Grif.

_So maybe he wasn’t upset_ Simmons had thought. Maybe he had a secret that he didn’t want Simmons to know, everyone knows that Grif is the absolute worst at keeping secrets, he may be great at lying and hiding but as soon as he knows something that Simmons doesn’t he just seems to explode. So if Grif was avoiding Him in order to keep this secret then it had to be a big one. With this in mind Simmons got up to follow to orange soldier determined to figure out just what the other soldier knows.

When he reached the other soldier though he had been standing with everyone else watching another of Tex and Churches weirdly captivating arguments. The maroon soldier, like everyone else, had been drawn in by the argument, his Grif conundrum forgotten. Until now.

Grif and Tucker had just disappeared together.

Grif had been flailing next to him obviously trying to give Tucker some sort of message and then they had gone off together.

What the fuck?

Since when were they friends? Simmons knew that they got along okay but when did Grif suddenly want to spend time with the aqua soldier! How is it right that Grif is avoiding Simmons yet he is actively seeking out Tucker!

_Did Grif tell Tucker the secret he is keeping from him?_ Simmons thinks a little outraged. Simmons was supposed to be Grif’s best friend! The dumb hologram had even said that there was no Grif without Simmons, but now suddenly Grif was going to Tucker instead of him!

Then a horrible thought hit Simmons.

_What if- what if Tucker was Grif’s secret?_

Simmons suddenly feels ice cold. The idea that Grif has been stolen away someone else crushed him.

_Wait._ Simmons thinks _what the fuck?_ Simmons doesn’t understand why he is crushed by this, or why he thinks that Tucker has ‘stolen’ Grif from him?

_No. this is all dumb!_ Simmons attempts to calm himself _there is absolutely no proof whatsoever that Grif and Tucker are together in any way._ And even if they are, it doesn’t matter to Simmons. He had just been annoyed that Grif hadn’t bothered to tell him despite the fact that he had promised to fill Simmons in on what had been happening since he left.

That’s all that reaction was.

Simmons is just use to Grif telling him everything. But it doesn’t matter. And because it doesn’t matter Simmons doesn’t care. He doesn’t need to know.

It took Simmons five minutes of trying to concentrate on the argument before he conceded that he just had to know.

So he quietly slipped away to find Grif.

Simmons only had to walk a short distance – of course, it is Grif after all – when he came across the soldier lazing on a crate. It would have just been a normal sight, had Grif not been wearing an aqua helmet instead of his normal orange one.

Simmons mind stuttered to a stop. His fear – no not fear Simmons! His hypothesis. _Hypothesis_ – was confirmed.

He wanted to calmly ask Grif what was going on and why he was wearing Tuckers helmet but when Simmons opened his mouth all that he was able to screech was

“Are you fucking Tucker?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who has been reading these! you guys are so awesome!
> 
> <3 you all


End file.
